


Chasing Away The Ghosts

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Olivia's Past, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When the past keep Olivia awake and Lemuel can't help her she seeks out the other person she trusts with her past.





	Chasing Away The Ghosts

Manfred was surprised awake when he felt a weight settle on his bed given that Creek was out of town. Looking across he saw Olivia settled under the blankets, already settling in.

“You okay?” He mumbled.

“Hum, just need some company and Lem’s working.” She answered, her voice completely void of all emotion meaning they were really in turmoil.

“Sleep well, wake me if you need me.” She just hummed as the Gypsy fell asleep.

When he awoke again it was with the blond in his arms. Olivia looked completely peaceful and Manfred let himself relax back into the bed, thumb absently stroking over her skin, drifting in thoughts of everything and nothing until he felt the other stir.

He knew Olivia was awake but she didn’t move, seemingly content to rest there, enjoying the warmth of another human rather then the slight chill that came with a vampire.

“My step-mom liked pills, a lot, when my asshole of a father cut her off she decided to sell me out to get them, my dad was never around enough to know.” The killer paused, breathing in the conman’s scent, one that had begun to mean safety, family, a real one. “Sometimes the nightmares creep up about it, usually because of a target who was like _them.”_ She hissed the word but still Manfred didn’t interrupt her, keeping up the soothing motion of his hand. “Normally Lemuel leeches the pain but I was so exhausted I just needed to sleep.” 

Manfred pressed a kiss into her hair, hating to hear the sadness, the tears in her voice, holding her a little tighter. It was a promise and a comfort, he would keep her secret. 

“And if you tell anyone about this I will gut you like a fish.” She murmured into his skin, only half serious. 

“Huh, thought you would have flayed me first.” 

“Normally I would but I like you.” Olivia smiled against his neck and he chuckled softly. 

“If you need me I’m here.” The psychic reassured softly. 

“And if Creek’s here?” 

“I’ll just have to come to you.” 

T he blond looked up, gaze searching before she smiled, planting a kiss to his lips and snuggled back into his chest. 

“Tell me about being a Gypsy.”

And he did, telling her their history, where they came from in Europe and fighting demons and ghosts, letting the blond rest as he chased away her demons as best he could. 


End file.
